You're a Wizard, Percy?
by Hylian Mage
Summary: Another 'Percy is Voldemort 's grandson' stories. This one, however, will be different, hopefully. This will mostly follow PJO canon, but differently. You know what? Just read it since I can't summarize to save my life.
1. Chapter 1

**HM: Greetings and salutations my pointy-eared people!**

**Rancess: Hello. **

**Gin: 'sup?**

**Melchior: Bonsoir tout le monde.**

**HM: So, as you can see, this isn't one of my three stories. It's a new one! And better yet, it's a Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover! Now I know what you're thinking: "Gods Hylian! We've been waiting **_**forever **_**for a new chapter! And when you**_** finally **_**update, it's **_**this? **_**" Well, my loyal followers, never fear! You shall have your new chapters by mid-November. I'm in the process of writing each of them and already got a good chunk out of the way. Belive me, I'm not even done with **_**half **_**of the stories flying around in my brain. But anyways, without further ado, I present to you this diamond in the rough. I would like to thank JAYDN78 for beta-reading this, I recommend you check out his stories if you like Inheritance Cycle and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Also, let me get this out of the way because I don't wanna say it again: I don't own any of this except for original content. Harry Potter and Percy Jackson belong to J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan respectively. Thus, without further ado, on with the chapter! **

**Prologue****: ****Solemn Meetings**

[Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's Office]

Two people stood before an oaken desk with grave features. One was a woman wearing emerald robes, square-shaped spectacles, and had a stern demeanor. The other was a man wearing black robes, had greasy black hair, and a face devoid of emotion. Seated at the desk was an old man wearing violet robes, a pointed hat, half-moon spectacles, and white hair and beard that disappeared under the desk.

"And you're sure about this Albus?" The stern woman asked. The old man, now known as Albus, nodded solemnly.

"I'm afraid so Minerva," he said, "while he was on his crusade, Voldemort married a witch, who later died after giving birth to her only daughter. The child's whereabouts were unknown, until today." That statement caught the room's other occupants'.

"What do you mean 'until today', professor?" The black-haired man asked. Albus' blue eyes twinkled behind his spectacles.

"It means, Severus, that when his daughter was born, Voldemort cast a Fidelius Charm on her and sent her away from the Wizarding world. However, she has a son, who is of age. Thus, the charm was rendered obsolete and dispelled, so, we were finally able to locate her, and her son." Albus said.

"So you want to enroll him here," Severus guessed. "Where exactly is he?" Severus asked. A small smile made its way to Albus' face.

"America."

The reaction was instantaneous. "WHAT?!" Minerva and Severus yelled, startling the red and yellow bird perched next to the desk. Albus seemed unfazed at their outburst.

"Yes, America. New York to be exact." Albus said.

"Albus, how exactly are we going to bring a student from America here?" Severus asked.

A twinkle entered the old man's eyes. "It's simple, Severus. The Floo Network. Minerva, please write his acceptance letter." He said.

Minerva and Severus glanced at each other.

Finally, Minerva signed in resignation. "Albus, one question." She said wearily. "How do you think the students will react when they find out he's... You-Know-Who's grandson?" She asked. Albus' face became solemn and his blue eyes dimmed a bit.

"They must not know. Not yet anyways. The truth will come out, yes, but I would rather it be when the students and staff alike know his character before passing judgment. That is why we shall say that he is an American student who shows more promise studying here than in America. Severus, I need you to go to Gringotts and see if _that _vault is still untouched. Minerva, once you're done with the letter, bring it to me." He said, his eyes regaining that twinkle.

Minerva gave another sigh of resignation and turned to go. Before she left, though, she asked Albus one more question. "What's his name again?"

Albus smiled at her. "Perseus. Perseus Triton Jackson."

**Gin: Well that was...**

**Melchior: Anticlimactic?**

**Rancess: Short?**

**HM: The prologue! **

**Gin, Rancess, and Melchior: ...**

**HM: Anyways... yes, that was the prologue. The next chapter will be **_**much **_**longer, promise. So, if you wouldn't mind, please review and tell me what you guys thought about it. Those reviews help me write better and faster. Alright, so, next chapter we arrive in the Jackson household where things go down. See you all next time! Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HM: Hello my pointy-eared people!**

**Gin: Yo.**

**Melchior: *inclines head***

**Rancess: Greetings.**

**HM: Today, I bring to you this 6k word chapter. All of you guys wanted me to update, so, here it is!**

**Melchior: There were also some flattering reviews as well.**

**Gin: Yep, which is why we're dedicating this AN to review responses.**

**Rancess: We'll be starting from the first review we got.**

**First up is... BrazilianOrfheu: Haha, never expected someone to NOT like Percabeth. I have plans for our dear demigod, don't worry. I'll give you a hint, she's blonde.**

**asucoffeeaddict: Thanks! Don't have to wait any longer!**

**FireEmblemLover39: You'll see.**

**Matt (Guest... I think.): You'll see in this chapter ;).**

**Guest: I'm here, I'm here!**

**Deathlostmoon: Here ya go.**

**Wisegirl II: An update!**

**A-Fighterlady: Thanks!**

**Guest: OH MY GODS! Here, don't die! Here it is!**

**Tommy: Um... *chuckles nervously***

**Guest: Wow, no one wants poor Percy to get any love. But, here's an update!**

**Jasongreen: A lot of people do, lol.**

**ShadowsRising: Thanks!**

**Guest: Ask and you shall recieve.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Matt: Well, I'm justifying it as it's a prologue, so it's allowed to be short! Lol, here's the next chapter! ;)**

**Guest and Chief-of-Dragonzz: Here's that update y'all.**

**Hm: And that's all the reviews! Before we get into the chapter, a warning. There's an instance of child abuse so I hope you guys aren't turned off. Other than that, nothing. So, without further ado, on with the story! **

**Chapter II: A Wizard's Heritage**

[Jackson Apartment]

Eleven year-old Percy Jackson was your typical ADHD, dyslexic, accident-prone child. He was a child who loved his mother dearly, and had to deal with a very... _unpleasant_... stepfather.

It was one of those days where said stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, was out doing god-knows-what, leaving Sally and Percy Jackson for some mother-son-bonding time.

Said two were currently in the kitchen making Sally's famous blue chocolate chip cookies, laughing and smiling to each other. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sally glanced at it curiously and her brows furrowed. "I'll be back Percy, I'm just going to see who's at the door." She said, heading towards the door.

Opening it, she saw a very curious sight. An old man wearing violet robes and half-moon glasses, a pointed hat, and had a white beard that extended all the way to his knees stood there. His blue eyes were twinkling behind his glasses and he had a small smile on his face.

"Um, can I help you?" Sally asked quizzically.

The old man smiled. "I believe so, is this the residence of Sally Jackson?" He asked.

Sally blinked and discreetly closed the door a bit, allowing her face to be visible. "Who, may I ask, wants to know?" She replied.

The old man chuckled jovially. "Miss Jackson, I am headmaster of a school for special youngsters. Your son, Perseus, shows extraordinary potential and I would like to enrol him in my school." He said.

Sally's eyes widened and she smiled politely. "Oh, come in then." She said, opening the door to allow the old man in.

"Thank you, thank you." He said.

Once he was seated, Sally called Percy into the living room. He sent a smile to the boy and cleared his throat. "Now then, my name, dear boy, is Albus Dumbledore. As I told your dear mother, I am headmaster of a school for gifted youths. I can say without a doubt that we would be immensely overjoyed if you were to enrol in our school." He said with a smile. The eleven year-old was speechless, as schools and he had a love-hate relationship. "However, this school is not at all like other schools. Before I continue, I must ask you both a question," he leant forward, his blue eyes twinkling madly, "do you believe in magic?"

Sally and Percy looked at him like he was insane. "Magic?" Percy asked dubiously.

Albus nodded and retrieved a stick from the pocket of his robes. "This, Percy, is a wand, a Wizard's most prized possession and an extension of them. With it, I can do things like this." He waved the stick, and the plates and cups began to float in the air. Both Jackson's jaws dropped and their eyes went wide. Albus chuckled at their expression.

"My boy, magic is an art. And at this school, you will be among fellow witches and wizards that will follow along in unravelling its mysteries." He said. Percy stared at him, wide eyes full of childlike wonder. "Can I do that too?" He asked.

Albus chuckled. "In time my boy, in time." A frown crept onto the old man's face. "However, there is something that I must inform you of first. Miss Jackson, you may want to have a seat."

Confused, the Jackson matriarch sat down on the sofa next to her son. "Now, this is a very serious matter and I would appreciate it if I was not interrupted." The old man sat back and laced his fingers together. "Now, there are four different kinds of Wizard, Percy, they are: Pure-Bloods, Half-Bloods, Muggle-Born, and Squib. Pure-Bloods are those who were born from an entirely magical family, with no traces of Muggle blood (which is a term used to describe non-magical folk) in them. Half-Bloods, like you, are those born from one magical parent and a muggle. Muggle-Born are those who were born from an entirely muggle family."

"Some people, mostly pure-blooded wizards, feel as if Muggle-Born shouldn't be allowed to learn magic. I once had a student who held this view. He was a veritable prodigy. He was extremely talented, almost idolized. By using his gifts, he went on a crusade to purge the Wizarding world of all muggle-born wizards and witches. Eventually, he married and had a child with a witch named Ulyssia Whitehall. Sadly, she died while giving birth to a baby girl. Voldemort, for that's what he called himself, was uninterested in caring for a baby girl, as he wanted a boy. Thus, he sent her away, leaving her to grow up completely unaware of the Wizarding world. She would later have a child of her own, one who would have the makings of greatness. The child I am speaking of, is your dear mother Percy."

Both Jackson's eyes widened and they went pale. "Yes, Sally is the offspring of the most feared Dark Wizard in history: Lord Voldemort." When Albus spoke that name, a cold shiver involuntarily raced down their spines. "However, know this, even though you are his descendants, that doesn't mean that you will become like him."

"Now then, I do believe it is time for me to give you this." Albus said, handing Percy a letter. Percy's heart began racing in his chest as he stared at the piece of parchment. Written elegantly in emerald ink were the words:

_'Perseus Triton Jackson_

_1__355 Main Street_

_Second Bedroom'_

On the back was a wax seal with a coat of arms; a lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger surrounding a capital letter 'H'. With shaky hands, he slowly undid the seal and pulled out the parchment that was inside.

_'__**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY **_

_HEADMASTER : Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr. Jackson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress'_

Percy placed the letter on his lap and ran a hand through his black hair, slowly coming to terms with these events. "Where is this school at again?" He asked.

"Scotland." Albus said, chuckling at their open-mouthed expressions.

"Before you protest," he began, holding up a hand, "there are ways a student can reach the school. Apparating is one way, but that's only if you have a license, and we have wards in place to prevent one from Apparating directly into the school. Another is the Floo Network. Do you have a fireplace?" He asked.

Confused, Sally shook her head. "We have a furnace in the basement though." She said.

Albus nodded and stroked his beard. "Hmm, might work. Would you mind showing me?" He asked.

A few minutes later, they were standing in front of the large furnace. Albus was rubbing his hands together and opened the safety door. Since it was summer, the furnace was off. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a jar filled with powder.

"This, my dear Jacksons, is Floo Powder. Percy my boy, step inside here with me if you please. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe." The old headmaster said. Tentatively, Percy stepped in beside him. Albus placed the jar on the outside of the furnace and pulled out a handfull. "You can wait in the apartment, dear Sally, we won't be long." He said with a wink. He cleared his throat and with a shout of: "Diagon Alley!" He threw the powder on the ground, which immediately ignited into emerald flames. It was more of a flash, however, and once the flames died down, all that was left in the basement was a slack-jawed Sally Jackson facing an empty furnace.

~o~

Percy wasn't sure what to expect when he and Dumbledore travelled by _green fire_ to what looked like a run-down bar. Everywhere he looked, he saw people in robes talking animatedly with each other, laughing and having a good time. Without missing a beat, Albus swept through the room and went out the door, Percy following behind him. The exited the building and came upon a brick wall. Albus took out his wand and tapped some bricks. Miraculously, the bricks began to move and an archway began to be formed. Dumbledore chuckled at Percy's open-mouthed expression. "Percy my boy, weclome, to Diagon Alley."

The pair stepped into the hub and Percy looked around wide-eyed at everything. There were shops selling broomsticks, cauldrons, robes, hats, everything a wizard or witch might need. "Now Percy, our first stop is the building over there," Dumbledore said, pointing at a white Grecian building. "Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank." They headed towards the large building and stepped through the doors, though not before Percy caught the writing on them. Now, him being dyslexic, he could hardly read them, but as he focused, the words seemed to shimmer and rearrange themselves until he could read them clearly:

_'Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure, there.'_

_'What a comforting thought.'_ Percy thought sarcastically as they walked in. He was about to ask about the writing when he stopped and stared at the inside of the bank. Inside were a bunch of small, strange creatures acting as bank personnel. "Gringotts Goblins, you'll find no finer handlers of property and fortune than these fine gentlemen." Albus whispered. They strode down the aisle until they came to one Goblin teller seated at a desk. The Goblin took a small sniff and scowled slightly. "Yes?" He asked, not extremely unkind but not friendly. "Yes, I need to access the Riddle vault." Albus said.

A look of surprise passed through the Goblin's face, before his scowl set back in. "Very well. Wait here." With that, he jumped off his chair and walked away. A few minutes (hours to Percy) later, he came back with a black metal bowl and a knife. Handing the knife to Percy, he said: "Three drops of blood please." Not wanting to argue with him, Percy pricked his thumb and allowed three drops of blood to fall into the bowl. The goblin took the bowl and knife away and put a lid on the bowl. "Diamondclaw!" The goblin yelled. Another goblin came running up to them and stood at attention. "Take them to vault 667. And take this with you." He said, handing Percy the bowl.

Diamondclaw led them to a mine cart on top of rickety looking rails. "In please, and hold on." Diamondclaw said. They got inside and the cart began to move. Once it got going, Percy felt like his face was going to fall off from how fast they were going. He looked at Dumbledore to see how he was doing, to his surprise, the old headmaster was the picture of calm. So much so, that he was asleep!

Soon enough, the cart jerked to a halt, waking up Dumbledore who snorted awake. "This way." Diamondclaw said.

They came upon a massive door with snakes cared into it. "Key please." Diamondclaw said. Dumbledore dug into his pockets and pulled out a silver key. He gave it to the goblin and stepped back. He inserted it into the lock and turned it, but, nothing happened. Suddenly, something came over Percy that he couldn't explain, it was like he was in a trance. He walked over to the door slowly, sea-green eyes clouded and glassy.

"Percy?" Dumbledore asked, worried for the boy's safety. Even Diamondclaw tried to stop him, but Percy couldn't hear either of them. He approached the door and placed his hand on it, feeling a thrum of energy within.

_"(Open and reveal your secrets.)"_ The words that came out of his mouth couldn't really be considered words, more like hissing. Dumbledore and Diamondclaw looked at each other in surprise. Their surprise mounted when the sounds of locks being turned was heard on the other side of the door. The door swung open, revealing a room stocked to the brim of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

Percy snapped out of his trance and gaped at the contents of the room. "This... is all mine?" He asked in awe. Dumbledore smiled at the boy, the previous events being pushed to the back of his mind, for now.

"Indeed my boy, let me help you retrieve what you'll need." He produced a drawstring bag from his pocket and began to put some coins in. "Remember Percy, the gold ones are Galleons, the silver are Sickles, and the bronze are Knuts." Once they collected what they needed, they exited the vault, but not before Diamondclaw emptied the contents of the black bowl into a snake head.

~o~

They soon exited the Bank and back into Diagon Alley. "Oh my," Albus said, looking at his watch. "I'm afraid I must be leaving Percy. There are some final school matters I must attend to. I'll send someone to bring you back home, for now, focus on getting your school supplies, and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Farewell Percy, and see you in a few weeks." With that, Dumbledore disappeared with a _crack!_

Percy looked in bewilderment at the place where his professor once stood. Chalking it up to magic, he shook his head and pulled out his letter from his hoodie pocket. Behind it was the list he needed to consult.

_'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protected gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags'_

_'Simple enough.'_ Percy thought. He wandered down the alley until he came to one of the shops. The sign on the front said 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions'. Percy grinned and walked inside.

As he entered the shop, the bell rang. "Hello, be with you shortly." A woman said. She was busy fitting another boy in black robes. Percy winced as she accidentally stuck him with a pin. He sat down in one of the chairs by the window and waited. "Alright, just wait here a moment dear, and you'll be on your way." Madam Malkin said, walking to the back.

The boy turned around and Percy's mouth dropped open. The boy looked just like him!

"Um, can I help you?" The boy asked uncomfortably.

It was then that Percy realized he was gawking. "Oh, sorry about that bro, I was only surprised because you kinda... well... you kinda look like me, but, y'know, with glasses. And skinnier. Not that skinny's a bad thing, I was just saying that you're skinnier than me." He rambled. _'Great going Jackson.' _He thought. _'Just freak him out even more with your rambling.'_

He was pleasantly surprised when the boy smiled and chuckled a bit. "'S alright mate. You do have an uncanny resemblance to me. And judging by your accent I take it that you're not from England. Am I right?" He asked.

Percy nodded and grinned, sticking out his hand. "Yep! Percy Jackson from Manhattan, at your service!" He said with a mock bow.

The other boy chuckled and grasped his hand, giving it a mild shake. "Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Percy Jackson." He said.

Madam Malkin chose that moment to exit the back room. "Alright dear. Your robes will be transported to your room at the Cauldron once they're done. That'll be twelve galleons please." Once Harry paid the woman, he headed towards the door. Just before he reached it, he gave Percy another handshake.

"See you at Hogwarts." He said.

Harry smiled one last time and walked out. Percy stepped onto the platform and waited for an agonizing amount of time for Madam Malkin to pin and measure.

~o~

Sometime later, Percy stepped out and looked at his list again:

_'COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following_

T_he Standard Book of Spells (Gr__ade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

A _History of Magic__ by Bathilda Bagshot_

M_agical Theory__ by Adalbert Waffling_

A _Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration__ by Emeric Switch_

O_ne Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__ by Phyllida Spore_

M_agical Drafts and Potions__ by Arsenius Jigger_

Fan_tastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__ by Newt Scamander_

T_he Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__ by Quentin Trimble_

"Okay, books, books, where do I find books?" He asked himself. So lost in looking around was he, that he wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him. Suddenly, he walked right into someone and almost knocked them, and himself, over. "Oh my God! I'm sorry!" He exclaimed once he helped them pick up the things they dropped.

"You should be." A snooty sounding voice responded.

Percy studied the person he knocked over. It was a boy around his age with blond hair and blue-gray eyes dressed in fancy clothes and carried an air of superiority around him.

"Do you even know who I am?" He asked haughtily.

Percy tilted his head and shook it.

The boy scoffed and held his hand out for him to shake. "Draco Malfoy. And, _who,_ are you?" He asked.

Be it Percy's cluelessness or his innocence, no one knew, but he smiled brightly at the boy and shook his hand firmly. "Percy, Percy Jackson. You gonna be a student at Hogwarts too?" He asked excitedly.

Draco gave the boy a judging look. Obviously he was a mudblood, but, curiously, he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt an almost calming and friendly air coming from the green-eyed boy, almost like... a dolphin. Yes, a dolphin would be a good comparison for him, or a baby seal.

Before anything could be said, they were interrupted by an older voice behind them, smooth as silk and a sharp edge to it, sharp as a daggar. "There you are Draco, I was worried that you caused some manner of trouble. It seems, however, that my concerns were unfounded. And who is this?" It asked.

Percy turned and saw a tall, slender man, almost an adult version of Draco, standing there. The differences between him and the younger Malfoy, however, were that the man's blonde hair reached the middle of his back and his eyes held a cunning an analytical edge to them, like a predator stalking prey.

Like with Draco, Percy stuck his hand out for the man to shake. "Percy Jackson sir, nice to meet ya." He said with a smile.

The man stared at the hand, then Percy, then the hand again. Finally, his gaze met Percy's own and his hand slowly came up to grasped the offered appendage. "Lucius Malfoy. A pleasure." The now identified Lucius said.

Draco stared with interest as his father shook the boy's hand. That's when he noticed the piece of paper in the boy's, Percy's, hand. "You were accepted into Hogwarts?"

Percy nodded his head at the blonde's question. "Yep! I'm getting my stuff right now. I was actually looking for a bookstore when I, er, bumped into you, hehe." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We were going that way too, do you want to come?" Draco blurted out, not really knowing _why_, for the love of Merlin, he would want to spend time with the green-eyed boy. He just... did.

Lucius raised a slender eyebrow, but said nothing. Percy, on the other hand, grinned widely. "Sure!" He said enthusiastically, happy to tag along with his new friend. He then struck up a conversation with the blond, the Malfoy patriarch looking on.

Lucius stared at the boy conversing with his son with a calculating gaze. On the one hand, it would be good for Draco to have some friends his age (those imbeciles Crabbe and Goyle didn't count) he was such a lonely boy being the only child. On the other, this child was no doubt a half-blood who was raised in the Muggle world. How else would he be distracted by the next extraordinary thing so easily? _'Still,'_ Lucius thought, his gaze turning soft and full of affection for his son, _'he gets on rather well with Draco, and Draco seems taken by him as well. Perhaps, just this once, I'll turn a blind eye.'_ He was also very interested in this Jackson child as well. Though neither of the prospecting Wizards knew it, young Percy had a very powerful aura, dormant, but powerful. Given time, he could very well become one of the more powerful Wizards alive, perhaps even greater than You-Know-Who. Lucius shuddered at this thought. He would have to keep a _very_ careful eye on young Percy. Merlin knows what would happen if he were to find himself in the Dark Lord's clutches.

As they headed to Flourish and Blotts to collect their school books, Draco and Percy were talking about themselves. "So you're from the States Percy?" The blonde asked. The other nodded his head. "What's the Wizarding World like in America?" Draco asked.

Percy shrugged. "I'm not sure. My mom's parents were magical but they sent her to the States to be adopted. So she wasn't really raised around the magical world. We didn't even know it existed until this morning." Percy said with a laugh.

Draco frowned a bit, digesting what he just heard. "So you're a half-blood then?" He asked.

Percy shrugged noncommittally. "I guess, I don't really pay attention to labels." He said with a lopsided grin. Just as Draco was about to say something, they reached Flourish and Blotts Bookstore.

~o~

The entirety of their visit lasted about half an hour, afterwards they went to Eeyelops Owl Emporium. Draco didn't buy anything, but Percy's attention was immediately captured by a black cat with calculating ice blue eyes. It hopped off of its platform and rubbed itself against Percy. The odd thing was that it was about three times larger than a normal cat, about as tall as his waist.

"That's odd." The salesman remarked to the trio.

"What is?" Lucius asked.

"Why, that cat jus' 'bout runs everyone out me shop, tha's 'ow vicious it is. But, 'e seems ta 'ave taken a shine to the lad 'e 'as. Tell ya wha', I'll give 'im ta ya free a' charge, consider it as doin' me a migh' fine service, 'ow 'bout it lad?" He asked.

Percy eagerly nodded his head and pulled Draco over to pet his new pet. "What are you going to name him?" The blonde asked.

Percy thought about it, staring into his cat's blue eyes. Suddenly, the perfect name popped into his head.

"Pagetó̱nas."

Draco looked at his new "friend" in confusion. "What?" The pure-blood asked.

"Pagetó̱nas. It means 'Glacier', I think... how did I come up with that?" The poor half-blood held his hands to his head to ward off the coming headache. Pagetó̱nas, sensing his master's distress, rubbed his head against Percy's belly, causing the eleven year-old to laugh lightly.

Draco smiled at the sight and Lucius cleared his throat. "Now then, shall we head to our next stop?" He asked. Percy nodded and took out his list once more.

_'OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS'_

"Hmm, we can get those at the Apothecary. Fortunately, we have extras that we would be more than willing to bestow upon you." Lucius said.

"B-but, you don't h-have to do that, Mr. Malfoy, really! I can pay for it." Said a blushing Percy.

Lucius snorted. "Nonsense. There was a... miscommunication and we ended up with more than we needed, so please, take them. And I will not take no for an answer." He said, leaving no room for argument. Still blushing, Percy mumbled a thank you and followed the Malfoys out of the store.

"Now, I believe all that's left is your wands, correct?" Lucius asked. Draco nodded fervently and Percy meekly nodded as well. "Good, this way."

With that, he led them to a small store with fading gold lettering. 'Ollivander's: Makers Of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.' it said. Percy whistled lowly at that. "That's a _looooong_ time." He said in awe.

Lucius sent him a small smile. "Indeed Mr. Jackson, indeed." He said.

They walked into the store and were greeted by an old, gray-haired, feeble-looking man who slid into the ladder attached to a track. His silvery eyes glanced at Lucius and he smiled. "Ahh, Lucius Malfoy. I haven't seen you in years. Elm, wasn't it? 18 inches with a dragon heartsting core?" The old man asked.

Lucius nodded his head. "Indeed. Your eidetic memory serves you well, Ollivander. I'm here because my son needs his wand. And so does this boy over here." He said.

Mr. Ollivander nodded his head. "Yes, yes. Your wand arm please." Draco lifted up his right arm and Ollivander pulled out a measuring tape, measuring everything. And by everything, I mean _everything_. His arm, his fingers, the distance between his nostrils, his tounge, etc. Finally, Mr. Ollivander snapped his fingers and the measuring tape flew to the table. "I believe I have just the thing." He said. With that, he pulled a box from one of the shelves and reverently set it on the table. "Here we are. Hawthorn. Ten inches, unicorn's hair core. Reasonably pliant. Go on, give it a go." He said.

Draco picked up the wand and gave it a wave, making green sparks fly out of it.

"Excellent, excellent!" Mr. Ollivander crooned. His attention was then shifted to Percy. "Hmm, now you...wand arm please." Percy then had to undergo the same procedure as Draco did. While he was being measured, he expressed his confusion.

"I thought that it didn't matter which wand you chose?" He asked.

Mr. Ollivander chuckled merrily. "Dear boy. A wand is an extension of a wizards being. It's part of him wherever he goes. Think of it this way. When you buy shoes, do you just pick up any pair from the rack?"

"No, I try them on to make sure if they fit me first."

"Exactly. For a wand fitting, it's the same principle. Whichever wand fits you is the one that you will keep with you for the rest of your life. Remember, Perseus Jackson, it's not the wizard who chooses the wand, it's the _wand_ that chooses the wizard. I think that's enough of that now."

Ollivander snapped his fingers and the measuring tape returned to where it was. He scurried to the back and got another box. "Rosewood. Twelve inches. Unicorn hair core. Slightly springy, give it a go." Percy took the wand out of the box and gave it a wave, but nothing happened.

Ollivander took the wand from him and went to retrieve another box. "Here. Aspen. Ten inches. Veela hair core. Reasonably sturdy." Percy barely managed to pick it up before Ollivander took it away.

Wand after wand was tried and Percy was getting a little bit discouraged. Ollivander, on the other hand, was grinning like a maniac, silver eyes gleaming. "Well, aren't you the challenge? Hmm... let's try this one. Elm. Twelve and-a-half inches. Unicorn hair core. Bendy." Again Percy picked it up, but nothing happened. Ollivander rubbed his hands together in excitement. "I wonder..." He went way into the back and pulled out a single box and laid it on the table. "Yew. Thirteen inches. Dragon heartstring core. Durable and sturdy. Try this one."

Carefully, Percy picked it up, and felt something wash through him. It felt warm and tingly. He gave it a wave and blue and green sparks flew out of the tip. Percy stared in awe as Ollivander had a grin on his face.

Lucius nodded his head at the Wandmaker. "You have outdone yourself once more, Ollivander." He said.

Ollivander nodded at him and turned to Percy. "Alright then, that'll be twelve Galleons for you, and ten Galleons for you Mr. Malfoy." The elderly Wandmaker said. After paying for them, Lucius and Draco started to walk out and Ollivander grasped Percy's arm. "That wand, dear boy, is special." The wandmaker said softly so the Malfoy's couldn't hear him. "The wood and the length is reminiscent of your grandfather's and the core and its durability from your grandmother's. Both of them were extremely powerful wizards who did great things. Terrible, yes, but _great_. Will you, Perseus Jackson, follow in their footsteps? Or will you forge your own path? Have a good term Mr. Jackson, and good luck." He said, letting go of Percy's arm and leaving him to digest what was just told to him.

Percy numbly stepped out of the shop and saw Mr. Malfoy and Draco waiting for him, Pagetó̱nas (who wasn't allowed inside the shop) was sitting next to them and stood when he saw Percy.

"I do believe that's it, correct? Percy, why don't you have supper with us?" Lucius suggested.

"Thanks, but... I should probably head home, my mom's probably worried about me." Percy said.

Lucius and Draco frowned, displeased. "I see, very unfortunate. At the very least, why don't you join us for an ice cream?" Lucius asked.

"Umm... okay." Percy said, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of it.

They headed to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Inside, Percy stared wide-eyed at the assortment of flavors. Draco decided on a scoop of raspberry and cherry, Lucius had two scoops of caramel, and Percy got a scoop of blueberry and cotton candy (colored blue of course).

They went outside and sat down at one of the tables. Every so often, Percy would give Pagetónas a little bit from his finger. They spent most of the time discussing about the subjects they would be learning from Hogwarts, with Percy throwing in a random question every so often. Finally, they rose from their chairs and began to walk towards the entrance of Diagon Alley.

~o~

They stopped by Gringotts and Lucius turned to face Percy.

"It was a pleasure Mr. Jackson, I hope we will be able to meet again." He said.

"Same here, Mr. Malfoy." Percy responded, sticking his hand out to shake. Lucius shook it firmly and stepped back. "Bye Draco, it was nice meeting you." Percy said with a smile.

Draco smiled back and shook his hand. "Same here, Percy. See you at Hogwarts." With that, the father-son duo walked away and Percy headed back to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Draco, what do you think of young Mr. Jackson?" Lucius asked his son when the black-haired boy was out of earshot.

"He's a half-blood father. Am I supposed to associate myself with him?" Draco asked, a little bit of hope laced in his voice.

Lucius smiled warmly at his son. "I'll allow it. Now come, we must tell your mother of what has transpired here today." He said.

~o~

With Percy, he was busy looking around in unbridled awe and curiosity. Pagetó̱nas was right next to him, focused on the task at hand. As they made their way to the entrance, Percy took the opportunity to examine his wand properly.

It was a bone white wand with black filigree, the handle was carved in a spiral and was a blue color with sea green filigree and the end was shaped as a point. When he grasped it, he felt an easy, steady pulsing, almost like waves crashing against the shore.

He was jolted out of his examination by Pagetó̱nas nudging his side. Looking up, he saw a stern looking woman wearing emerald robes. Her black hair was tied up under her pointed witch's hat that was cocked to one side and her green eyes were framed by square-shaped spectacles. She frowned at him and Percy felt like a young kid being disciplined. Beside him, Pagetó̱nas tensed, ready to attack.

"Perseus Jackson?" She asked. Percy nervously bit his lip and nodded. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore asked me to take you home once you were done collecting your school supplies." She said. Percy nodded and fidgeted with his wand.

"Alright then, I'm ready now." He said shyly. Pagetó̱nas calmed down and stared at Ms. McGonagall as she smiled down at Percy, more like a twitch of her lips. "Well now. Grab onto my arm and we'll journey to your house." She said. Percy did so and the world began to spin.

He felt like his body was being sucked through a funnel at high speeds, the world tumbling and rotating around him. Finally, it became right-side-up again and he found himself in his living room, his mom staring at them slack-jawed.

Percy slumped down on the couch as Ms. McGonagall studied the room with a calculating gaze. "Ms. Jackson?" She asked.

"Y-yes?" Sally asked shakily. Minerva smiled at her kindly.

"You have a lovely home, would you mind taking me to the basement so that I may fully connect your furnace to the Floo Network?" She asked. Sally smiled at her and nodded.

Once they were gone, Percy sighed and went to his room to stow his school supplies away, Glacier following and inspecting everything. He stowed his trunk at the foot of his bed and hid his wand in the drawer of his bedside table. Glacier hopped onto his bed, curled up, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open and a voice yell: "Sally! Sally, where are you?" Percy winced, it was his stepfather, Gabe. His footsteps became louder till he threw open Percy's bedroom door.

The... _thing_ before him scanned the room with his dark beady eyes until they landed on Percy. "Where's Sally?" He growled.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Obviously she's not here." He replied. In hindsight, that was a mistake as Gabe's eyes narrowed and he grabbed at Percy's hair, pulling up till he was standing.

"What did you say boy?"

Percy winced at the pain and the alcohol streaming from his stepfather's breath. Gabe whirled around and slammed him into the wall, his hand switching from his hair to Percy's throat. "Answer when I ask you something boy!" He roared in the eleven year-old's face.

Percy gasped for breath as Gabe's hand squeezed tighter around his neck. Gabe's free hand rose up and smacked Percy across the face.

That was the sight Minerva McGonagall came upon when she entered the apartment again, as Sally had told her that she needed to head to work and Minerva offered to look after Percy (as there were still some things she needed to inform him of). Immediately, she took out her wand and pointed it at the man. "_Stupefy_!" She yelled. A jet of red light shot out of her wand and hit the man dead on.

Gabe's eyes widened and he released his hold on Percy as he slumped down on Percy's bed, stunned.

She ran over to Percy and gently grasped his shoulder. Her eyes widened and she covered a gasp as she saw the purple mark around his neck and the black eyes he was now sporting.

"Oh Merlin." She said. She pointed her wand at his eye and uttered a spell. _"Episkey."_ She said. A warm heat spread throughout Percy's eye and then a pleasant coolness as the bruise healed. McGonagall performed the same spell on his throat and healed the handprint Gabe had left there. She guided the boy to his bed, Glacier moving to rest his head in his master's lap after he clawed up Gabe's face and pushed him off the bed.

"Now Perseus," McGonagall began, making Percy look her in the eye, "tell me truthfully, how long has this been going on?" She asked gently.

Percy's sea-green eyes darted left and right, not meeting McGonagall's eyes as he bit his lip. They stayed in this position for awhile until McGonagall sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get anything out of him.

"Why don't we relocate to the den, Perseus?" She asked kindly. The boy nodded and followed the Deputy Headmistress to the living room. Once they were seated next to each other on the couch, McGonagall turned to him and looked him in the eye.

"Perseus, before you enter Hogwarts, there are a couple things you should be aware of. First of all, before term even starts, there is something called the 'Sorting Ceremony', where you'll be sorted into one of the four Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and... Slytherin."

"Each house represents different natures that reflect the personalities of the Four Founders of Hogwarts. Gryffindor for the Brave, represented by the Lion and named after Godric Gryffindor; Ravenclaw for the Wise, represented by the Eagle and named after Rowena Ravenclaw; Hufflepuff for the Loyal, represented by the Badger and named after Helga Hufflepuff; and finally: Slytherin for the Cunning, represented by the Snake and named after Salazar Slytherin."

"Each House has a Head of House, which will be one of your professors. I myself am Head of Gryffindor House. At the Sorting Ceremony, you will be put into the house that will best nurture your potential. Once you're sorted into a House, they become almost like your family. You will eat together, cry together, laugh together, and study together. Now, before I continue, are there any questions you have?" She asked.

Percy thought about it and nodded. "You can't choose which House you will go into?" He asked.

McGonagall blinked in surprise. No one had ever asked her that. She knew that the Sorting decisions were usually final. Slowly, she shook her head no. "I... do not believe so, Perseus. All Sorting decisions are final." She said.

Percy nodded and sat back.

"Well then, to actually get to Hogwarts, you must get there by train. We do this because circumstances demand it. Before the start of term, take the Floo to King's Cross Station. Remember that, King's Cross. Once there, you must find Platform 9 3/4, it will look like a brick wall, but just run through it and you will find the train. Here is your ticket, be sure not to lose it." She said.

"And one more thing. Besides your parents, you must NOT let anyone know that you have magic. This is very important, as it is the cardinal rule of our world." She said sternly. Percy nodded.

"While I must inform your... stepfather of your status as a Wizard, I believe I will leave that for now." Rising up, she dusted her robes off and gave Percy a kind smile. "I look forward to having you as my student, Perseus. See you at start of term." With that, she turned in a circle and disappeared with a _crack!_

Percy slumped back against the couch and sighed. This was a lot to process. A LOT. From learning he was a Wizard, to finding out his grandfather on his mom's side was the wizarding equivalent of Hitler, yeah, it was a lot to take in. In fact, there was only one thing that came to mind.

"Well damn."

**HM: Aaaaaaaaaaaand cut! The others left to go do whatever, so it's only little old me. I hope I captured Percy's character well! Tell me what you guys think! Review, PM, or hang up a big neon sign, tell me what ya think!**

**Percy: See you next chapter!**

**HM: What in Din's name are you doing here?**

**Percy: *shrugs* I was bored.**

**HM: OK then... cause that explains everything... Anyways, as he said, see y'all next time! Ja Ne!**

**Percy: See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HM: Hello my pointy-eared people!**

**Rancess, Gin, and Melchior: Hi.**

**HM: You know, I never expected this story to become as big as it is now. But thanks to you guys, you made this story my most followed story BY FAR! Now, before we get into the chapter, time for-**

**Gin: Reviewer responses.**

**HM: I was about to say that.**

**Gin: Well, you were busy thanking the Academy and whatnot.**

**HM: Whatever. Let's just get into this.**

**First up is Guest: Hehehe. You'll see here.**

**soratomoyo-chan: Here's ya update!**

**Fallen Angel of Olympus: Why thank you. You know, if you have an idea for a story, my advice to you is... write! All great stories start off as an idea, if you have an idea, just write it down. A couple of rewrites so it makes sense and BOOM! Story! I for one would read it if you ever wrote something like this! ;)**

**Matt: ... Rude! A lot of people don't know if Percy's a demigod. The PJO series starts when he's **_**twelve **_**and you get your Hogwarts letter when you're **_**eleven. **_**So, saying he's not a demigod and judging this story after the first chapter is pretty much redundant. Besides, there are plenty of stories where he's mortal. So, I ask that you please give this story a chance before you claim that this story's cap and saying that those who read it are stupid.**

**Harryjackson13: Mind officially blown :) and thank you ;*.**

**FallingNarwhals: In order, you'll see. Maybe, you'll see and nope! Let me just go get my umbrella, don't wanna be hit by a narwhal. :)**

**Booklover12: Yup!**

**Zio Charmed: Thank you, I will!**

**A-Fighterlady: :)**

**AnnabethJackson PiperGrace: Your review, my dear, almost brought me to tears. I thank you for your kind words and support. As I said with Matt, yes, he is a demigod. And you're right, no one but Percy has that kind of power. It's people like you who make me want to keep writing my stories. There are no words to express my thanks to you... so please accept this hug *hugs***

**Guest: Don't have to wait much longer!**

**Guest: Don't gotta wait no more!**

**tych3: Here ya go.**

**Orange3WhiteSkew: Oh? Who do you think it is?**

**Stephen: Here you go, and here's some blue popcorn!**

**xider: *chuckles nervously***

**yo: You're getting warm.**

**Guest: Desperate times calls for desperate measures. Here!**

**percy: But... but what about food?**

**night of tych3: Hmm, very good ideas. I'll be sure to think about it, especially because his family tree stretches a bit further than people know. And don't worry, you don't.**

**Guest: *tilts head* I don't understand.**

**Chapter III: The Sorting**

The days passed by and Percy became more and more nervous. Sally did her best to comfort him, but even then, he still was nervous. Gabe didn't help matters either. Even though he was aware of Percy's status as a wizard, he still treated the boy badly. This was remedied by Pagetó̱nas **(Glacier for those who wanted an easier name to pronounce)** who scratched up the bag of flesh whenever he hurt his master physically or verbally. The cat never left Percy's side for anything, and even showed a bit of understanding when Percy was telling him about something that was bothering him.

Percy, for his part, read as much as he could about the Wizarding World, thanks to Lucius Malfoy buying a couple of books on the subject for him. The older wizard had even purchased a few spell books that weren't covered in Hogwarts. From these, he learned a spell that could help him clean up the house and assist with the dishes. Most of the spells in the books were really advanced, so he mainly ignored them, only learning the small stuff.

As September drew ever closer, Percy went crazy making sure that everything was packed and ready to go. On September 1st, at 5:45 in the morning, he stood in front of the furnace in the basement, pacing back and forth. Madam Malkin had sent him his robes for Hogwarts a week before and he had them neatly folded in a backpack that he now carried. His mom smiled at him and Glacier watched him from within the furnace. Sally placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop pacing.

"Percy," She said soothingly, "you'll be just fine. You're your father's son, if anybody can make it in a school full of wizards and witches, it's you. So don't worry about anything, ok?"

Percy's eyes started to water and he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in her stomach. A few tears escaped as he cried softly. "I-I'm gonna miss you, mom." He said softly.

Sally wrapped her arms around her son's shoulders, shedding a few tears of her own. "I know baby, I know. Don't worry, it's only for a couple months. I'll still be here when you get ack. And you have Glacier to take care of you, so don't worry, ok?" She asked, the cat nodding his head in affirmation. "So learn a lot of things and try to make some friends, ok? And _please_ try to stay out of trouble." She pleaded with a small smile.

Percy removed his face and nodded with a small smile, drying his tears away. Stepping into the furnace, he grabbed a handfull of Floo powder. "King's Cross Station!" He exclaimed loudly. After saying that, he vanished in a flash of green flame, his trunk full of equipment vanishing with him.

~o~

In hindsight, Percy was fortunate that whoever ran the Floo network had the wisdom and compassion to put a fireplace in King's Cross Station for poor little American transfer students. Once he got his bearings, he found a cart for his trunk and journeyed down the platform looking for platform 9 3/4. After an hour of wandering, he finally found a blank wall with a sign that read 'Platform 9 3/4'. Grinning, he raced to the wall, trunk firmly in hand and Glacier running next to him. People glanced at him but said nothing, not even paying him any mind.

Just before impact, he shut his eyes and felt a rush of air blow in his face. Upon opening them, his face broke out in a grin. Before him was a gleaming red steamer engine with the words 'Hogwarts Express' painted in gold on the side. Many people were milling about the platform, some with nervous or excited faces. Looking around, he saw that the clock inside the station showed the time as 10:50 in the morning. He also saw that there were other students who were handing their luggage to the conductors. He went with the flow and joined the mass of students boarding the train, Glacier following at his heels.

Once on the train, Percy and Glacier walked through the carriages looking for a compartment to sit in. However, wherever they looked, they saw that the compartments were full. This went on for a couple of minutes and Percy was getting discouraged. Suddenly, he bumped into someone, a familiar someone.

"Watch it!" A voice said.

Percy glanced at them and his face broke out in a grin. "Draco!" He exclaimed.

The blonde blinked and returned the smile. "Percy!" He exclaimed as well, shaking the half-blood's hand firmly. "How are you?" Draco asked.

"Good. Really nervous though. I just hope nothing blows up while I'm at school." He responded.

Draco chuckled. "Don't worry. Even if you do blow something up, it's a school of magic, so no one will mind." He said.

That was when Percy noticed the two boys standing behind Draco with frowns on their faces, frowns directed at him.

Draco, it seemed, noticed as well. "Oh, that's just Crabbe and Goyle. Don't worry about them, come on, I'll take you to my compartment." The pure-blood said, ignoring the frowns that turned into glares from Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco led Percy to a luxurious compartment. The fluffy carpet was emerald green, the leather couches were a rich red, the wallpaper was a deep blue, and the drapes attached to the window were a dark yellow. Four colors that shouldn't go together, but somehow _did._ "The colors match the four Hogwarts Houses. Green for Slytherin, Blue for Ravenclaw, Yellow for Hufflepuff, and Red for Gryffindor. Between you and me, Slytherin's the best house. Ravenclaw's full of bookworms, Hufflepuff's are a bunch of pansies, and don't even get me started on Gryffindor. Those idiots are impulsive gits." The blond said.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Draco's ranting. "I take it you don't like them much." He said.

"It's not that. It's just that they aren't Slytherin." The pure-blood responded. "So, which House do you think you'll be sorted into?" He asked.

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. All of them sound cool, I really don't know for sure which one I'll be sorted into." He said.

Draco frowned and nodded. "Well, I for one, hope I'm sorted into Slytherin. Who knows, maybe you'll be sorted into Slytherin too. As long as it's not Gryffindor." He said.

Again, Percy shrugged. "Who knows." He said.

While they were talking, neither of them noticed that the train was already moving throughout the Scotland countryside at a fast speed. They also failed to notice the glares that Crabbe and Goyle were aiming at Percy.

During the entire train ride, the half-blood and pure-blood duo talked, learning more about each other the entire time. Draco learned about Percy's love of marine life and obsession with blue food. Percy, in turn, learned about Draco's passion for dueling and aimed to become a master duelist like a wizard named Gilderoy Lockhart. He even offered to show and teach Percy a few spells. The boy eagerly accepted, but suggested that they wait until they were Sorted. Draco reluctantly agreed, but not before making Percy promise him that he would learn from the pure-blood.

It was early evening when the train finally stopped in Hogsmeade, a small village on the outskirts of Hogwarts itself. The students disembarked the train in their school robes, Percy included, and left their luggage there.

Looking around, Percy found himself in a small village bordering a forest, a massive lake nearby. "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" A voice called. Looking in that direction, Percy found himself face-to-knee with a _massive _man. He was at least eight feet tall, with a tattered brown trench coat, a mane of wild black hair/beard combo, and two glittering dark eyes filled with warmth. The giant was carrying a lantern in one of his massive hands and the other was merrily beckoning them forward. Percy spotted Harry in the crowd for a split-second before he was pushed along with the crowd.

The assembly of First-years moved along a dusty path to a pier with a fleet of small boats floating near shore. "Three to a boat! No more, no less!" The giant man said. Percy and Draco got into a boat along with a boy that had white skin and messy blonde hair. Percy smiled at the boy and held his hand out for him to shake.

"Hi! I'm Percy Jackson. What's your name?" He asked.

The boy meekly stuck his hand out and grasped the raven's. "A-Anthony Goldstein." He stuttered.

Percy smiled brightly and pointed to the other occupant of the boat. "Nice to meet you, Anthony, this is Draco Malfoy." Said blonde merely nodded, as did the other blonde,

"N-n-nice to meet you, P-Percy a-a-and Draco." He said softly, looking down at the floor of the boat.

Percy was about to say something when he saw something in the water. He saw a flash of green and spotted a glimpse of silver scales before they disappeared into the water.

As he was leaning too far off the side of the boat, he lost his balance and fell into the lake, Draco and Anthony yelling after him.

When he fell into the lake, he struggled to get to the surface, but was held down by his robes. Suddenly, something wrapped itself around him and lifted him out of the water. It placed him back into the boat and patted his head before disappearing back into the lake. Draco and Anthony were staring at him wide-eyed.

"What?" He asked.

"That... t-that was a-a..."

"Tentacle. A giant tentacle." Draco finished for the speechless blond.

Percy raised an eyebrow and shrugged, turning back to marvel at the sight that was before them. The massive castle that stood on the cliff gave off an old aura. Percy felt safe here, felt at home. It seemed his two companions did as well, for their demeanors became more positive and their eyes glittered in wonder.

"Heads down!" The giant man yelled as they entered a wide cave with a curtain of ivy covering the entrance. The boats sailed along a dark tunnel that led underneath the castle, and stopped at an underground harbor. Percy and the other students clambered out of the boats and onto the rocks and pebbles.

"This way now." The giant said, lighting his lantern and leading them down a passage in the rock.

He led them up the stone steps to the large oak door. After making sure everyone was present, he raised his gigantic fist and knocked on the door three times. The door opened and a familiar witch was standing there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The giant said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The stern woman replied, pulling the door open wide so that the students could enter. Percy stepped inside and marveled at everything inside. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them that led to the upper floors. Percy was reminded of one time when he was in one of the may Muggle schools he attended. Their class had a fire drill and they were led to a cathedral down the street. It was a big church that was almost like the entrance of Hogwarts, though not as cool.

Professor McGonagall led the students across the stone floor. In a doorway to the right, the sounds of voices could be heard. McGonagall, however, led them to an empty chamber off the hall. They all crowded inside, all of them feeling nervous and excited. Percy, for his part, was shifting his weight from foot to foot and his fingers were twirling themselves in his robe.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began, "the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but, before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you're waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on two students before she addressed the rest of the student body. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait here quietly." With that, she left the chamber.

Percy continued to shift from foot to foot while he bit his lip. Draco patted his shoulder comfortingly and smiled at him. Percy's stomach was in knots and he felt like he was about to throw up. He was about to tell Draco so when several of the students screamed.

About twenty ghosts streamed through the brick wall behind them. They glided across the room, talking to one another and not sparing so much as a glance at the first years. Some of them seemed to be arguing. One of them, a fat little monk, was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost, this one wearing a ruff and tights, suddenly noticed the group of first years. No one answered him.

"New students!" The Fat Friar said, smiling at them. "About to be Sorted, I presume?"

A few people nodded mutely, Percy being one of them.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" The Friar said. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now." It seemed Professor McGonagall had come back. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to begin."

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," McGonagall said, "and follow me."

Immediately, the students complied. Percy stood in front of Draco and a blonde girl stood in front of Percy. McGonagall led them out of the chamber, across the entrance hall, and into the Great Hall.

Percy's eyes immediately widened as he took everything in. Thousands and thousands of lit candles were floating in midair above four long tables. Students were already seated and plates and goblets of glittering gold were positioned in front of them. At the top of the hall was another long table, this one for the teachers and staff. Professor McGonagall led the students so that they were in a line facing the student tables with the teachers right behind them. Hundreds of faces stared at them and Percy's heart began to hammer in his chest, trying to escape his body. He heard a girl with bushy brown hair mention that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside. Looking up, he saw that she was right. The ceiling was velvety black and dotted with stars.

He didn't have time to marvel, however, as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. She put a pointed wizard's hat on top of it. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Percy thought someone accidentally dropped it in a puddle of mud and left it there for a few decades. Everyone was now staring at it, all in complete silence. Suddenly, the hat twitched. Percy nearly had a heart attack when a rip near the brim opened up, very much like a mouth, and the hat began to sing.

_'Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all!_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_These patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on!_

_Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still once more.

Professor McGonagall then stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, and sat down. A moment went by when-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

The table to the far right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit with them. The Fat Friar waved merrily at her as she sat down.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted again.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

On and on it went. A student's name would be called and then they would be sorted into a house. Sometimes, the hat would take a moment to sort the student. Other times, the student would be sorted immediately.

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

The boy jumped when his name was called and nervously stepped up to the stool. Percy sent him a smile of encouragement and the blond smiled back.

The hat barely reached his head when it shouted: "RAVENCLAW!" And Anthony sped to the Ravenclaw table.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The bushy-haired girl who was talking about the ceiling pretty much ran to the stool and jammed the hat onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and a red-haired boy near Percy groaned.

After a couple more students, the moment of truth occurred.

"Jackson, Perseus!"

"It's Percy." He immediately said to himself, forgetting that the large hall was completely silent and it was still heard. Some of the students snickered as a red-faced Percy awkwardly went to the stool.

He sat down, and the last thing he saw before the hat completely covered his eyes was the multitude of students and ghosts looking at him.

"Hmm, haven't seen one of you for a long time." A voice whispered in his ear, nearly making him jump. Wait, what did it mean 'one of you'?

"Nothing important at the moment." The voice continued. "Hmm, Voldemort's grandson, eh? It seems like you're a very special boy, Mr. Jackson. But where to put you? Obviously not Ravenclaw, even though you have a quick mind, it's not really a mind for studying. Perhaps Hufflepuff? You're loyal to a fault and would do anything for your friends and mother. Or maybe Gryffindor? You would have to be brave to, ah, forgive my bluntness, survive all those years under the abuse of a cruel Muggle man. Or, Slytherin, perhaps is the best for you? You're clever and cunning, as demonstrated by your use of words when confronted with a problem. You also want to find your birth father and confront him on why he left you to this fate. I do believe that in any of these three houses you will grow, but I think it ought to be..."

**HM: Aaaaand cut! Yep, a cliffie! HAHAHAHAHA! I'm sure all of you are gonna be upset that I did this, but, oh well. Too bad. Anyways, next chapter, we FINALLY find out which house our dear Percy's gonna be sorted into. Which will it be? Hufflepuff? Gryffindor? Or Slytherin? And perhaps, other things will happen too? Find out next time!**

**HM: PSYCHE! Hahaha! No I won't do that to you guys! It was pretty funny though, wasn't it? Haha! Enjoy the rest of the chapter! We now return to our scheduled programming.**

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table to the far left cheered as Percy stepped off the stool and shakily made his way to the Slytherin table. He was still thinking about what the Sorting Hat had told him while the next couple of students were sorted.

"Lovegood, Luna!"

Percy was snapped out of his thoughts by the feeling of being watched. He looked in front of him and saw a girl with waist-length dirty blond hair, silvery grey eyes, and a pale complexion staring directly at him. She stepped up to the stool when McGonagall called her name from the parchment, silver eyes never leaving Percy's sea-green. When she sat on the stool and the hat was placed over her eyes, Percy could still feel her staring at him.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat yelled.

The hat was removed from her face, only to see that she was still staring directly at Percy, almost like she didn't even blink. She gave him a dreamy smile and glided to the Ravenclaw table, who were clapping and cheering.

Percy shivered as he continued to feel her stare, the hairs on the back of his neck rising.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Percy forced himself to pay attention as his friend was sorted... into Slytherin. The blond happily made his way over and sat next to Percy, away from Crabbe and Goyle who were glaring at the two.

More students were sorted into their houses. Percy saw Harry look increasingly uncomfortable. "Potter, Harry!"

The hall dissolved into whispers, such as: "Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?"

Harry obviously heard these whispers as he headed to the stool, as his face became redder and redder. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head, though not before Percy sent him a comforting smile. After a few moments, the hat finally shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!" The loudest cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table as Harry shakily made his way there. His gaze caught Percy's and Percy smiled at him, only for Harry to quickly turn away.

Percy's face fell and a look of confusion and hurt came upon him. Draco tapped his shoulder and frowned at him. "Are you okay Perce?" The blonde asked.

Percy wiped his eyes and nodded while smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah Draco, I'm fine, honest." He said. Percy felt terrible for lying to his only friend in the Wizarding World, but he knew that the blonde would surely overreact. Unfortunately for him, the blond, in fact, knew that he was lying, as he had seen the exchange that occurred and had been told by Percy of when he met Harry. Draco vowed then and there to make Potter's life as miserable as possible while he was at Hogwarts. No one messed with Draco's friends and got away with it.

Percy, oblivious to the seething blond, looked over at the teacher's table and caught Dumbledore's wink towards him and McGonagall's small smile at him. He smiled back at them and looked down at his empty plate.

The hall fell silent as Dumbledore stood up and opened his arms out wide. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

With that, he sat down as the students clapped and their plates and tables were filled with food. Percy's eyes widened and he felt himself start to drool a bit. Unfortunately, the food that they were served wasn't blue, but still, food! Percy helped himself to a bit of steak and mashed potatoes and he reached for his goblet. Taking a sip, he nearly spat it out in shock. Looking inside, he saw a very familiar blue bubbly liquid. Sneaking a glance to the teacher's table, he spotted Dumbledore send him a wink. Percy smiled back and dived into his food.

"Food's good, isn't it?" A voice said near him. He looked and saw one of the ghosts sitting next to Draco. He had blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. Draco, for one, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"Yep!" Percy smiled brightly, squashing down the nervousness, because _hellooo,_ ghost sitting, like, _right there._

"Ah, forgive my rudeness, I'm the Bloody Baron." The ghost said.

"Percy Jackson." The ravenette replied.

The hall was soon filled with the sounds of students eating and talking with one another. Draco and Percy were talking animatedly with one another, like they had been best friends for years.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food vanished from their plates, leaving them shiny and clean once more. A moment later, the desserts appeared. Percy's mouth watered once more as he helped himself to some blue cotton candy ice cream. Percy moaned at the taste and immediately blushed when he saw the majority of the table staring at him. They soon fell into laughter and Percy chuckled a bit at his own expense. Soon enough, too soon in Percy's opinion, the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore stood up once more, causing the hall to go silent.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His gaze flashed to a set of redheaded twins, who merely smiled innocently.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death."

Everyone fell into whispers and even a couple laughed, though Percy knew that Dumbledore was serious. He had the same tone as when Voldemort was his megalomaniac grandfather.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. Percy saw that McGonagall's smile was a little forced. The Headmaster gave his wand a little flick, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it. It rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore said, "and off we go!" The school then bellowed:

_'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old or bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.'_

Everyone finished at different times. Finally, only the two redheaded twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of the ones who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

A tall, slender, young woman came up to the group of Slytherins, a small smirk on her face. Her hair was bone white and covering her left eye. Her eyes were a glowing purple and her skin was extremely pale. She lifted a hand in hello and Percy saw that her nails were more like talons painted a dark purple. "Hello little snakes." She said with a voice as smooth as silk and as warm as honey. "I'm Gemma Farley. I'm the Prefect, which means Head Girl, of our house. Follow me and I'll take you to our common room." With that, she turned and walked off. The way she walked seemed more like she was gliding across the floor like one of the ghosts in the castle, an almost ethereal beauty to her.

As they walked down the halls of the castle, Gemma told them about what they would expect when in Hogwarts as Slytherins. "As Slytherins, we are persecuted almost on a daily basis by the other houses just because we have high moral standards and our house _coincidentally_ has had a history of Dark Wizards originating from here, such as You-Know-Who." She was saying.

"However, what those dunderheads fail to remember, is that_ Merlin himself_ was, in fact, a _Slytherin._ If you were sorted into this house, it's because you're smart, clever, and perceptive. Unlike those Gryffindors, we don't charge head-on into danger to prove that we got bollocks. No, we analyze our situation and try to find the best way to make things end up in our favor. If not, then we retreat. I believe it was a Muggle who once said: 'It's better to retreat to fight another day, then to fight and die in vain.' Interesting saying, for a Muggle. As you may have noticed, we have a sort of rivalry with those puffed-up Gryffindors. Ravenclaws we don't always agree with, but we tolerate each other. Hufflepuff... honestly, they're a joke. But they're also under Gryffindor's 'protection', whatever that means. So, rules. We are a united front. Snakes will die in the wild if alone, but together, are nigh unstoppable. So, if you have something to say about something one of your housemates has done, wait until we are _alone_ in the Common Room to tell them. It would be bad if two snakes had a disagreement and the whole school will find something else to grate our ears about."

"Our Head of House is Professor Severus Snape, who is also our Potions teacher. If he catches you breaking the rules, he _will_ punish you, regardless if you're his godson or not." She said this with a glance in Draco's direction. "No fighting with the other houses, unless for a good reason or they started it. This goes for Gryffindors especially." She finished talking as she led them through the dungeons to a stone wall. She faced it and muttered: "Chelidonium Miniscula." The wall slid open and Gemma led them down some steps. "Welcome, little snakes, to Slytherin Dungeon."

_o_

Percy's eyes widened as he took in the Common Room. They were in a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. He felt that they were underneath the lake, as evidenced by the windows showing the murky depths of the Great Lake. There were lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted leather sofas. Skulls adorned some walls and the fireplace that bore a hissing cobra, fangs out and bared. There were also many dark wood cupboards. The room pretty much screamed nobility, and cold. Very, very cold.

"We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck." Gemma said to the multitude of snakes gazing about. "Anyways, boys, your dorms are to the left. Girls, yours is on the right. Pleasant dreams, little snakes. I'll wake you up tomorrow for breakfast." With that, she walked out of the Dungeon and the door close behind her with a thud.

Upon opening the door for the Boy's Dormitory, Percy was surprised to see a submerged room. The walls were made of stone and decorated with Slytherin crests. The beds were ancient four-poster beds with green silk hangings. The large windows provided an excellent view of the lakebed and the sound of water lapping against the windows was very comforting to Percy. They all walked sluggishly to their beds, the only evidence being their trunks positioned at the foot of their assigned bed. Percy's was next to a window and Draco's was next to him. Glacier, who was curled up on Percy's bed, opened his eyes and scooted over so that Percy could sit and take off his sneakers. The boy yawned as he rummaged through his trunk and pulled out his pajamas. After changing, he slipped underneath the green silk covers and was pulled into the land of dreams, wondering what the next day would bring.

**HM: Aaaaaaaaaaaand cut! For real this time! So, Percy was Sorted into Slytherin. A lot of you may be upset about it, but I have my reasons. That I will explain in the next chapter. In the meantime, tell me what you thought of it! Review, PM, or rent a plane and stick a ribbon in the back. I wanna know! But, no flames, please. I unfortunately ran out of Aloe Vera. So next chapter... is a surprise! Haha! I'll give you a hint though. It may be a bit familiar. See you guys next time!**


End file.
